The Snitch
by kunjal865
Summary: It is Draco Malfoy's birthday and Violet Potter has the perfect gift for him.


The snitch

* Violet is female Harry

* Pairing : HPDM

* This is set in 5th year.

* Summary: It is Draco Malfoy's birthday and Violet Potter has just the perfect gift for him.

Draco was walking to the great hall for breakfast. It was 5th June, his birthday. Blaise Zabini and Théodore Nott had waited for him in the common room wishing him a happy birthday. His other male friends Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe had already gone to the Great Hall.

"So Draco, what are you going to do today ? " Blaise asked.

"I don't know. Just study I guess, since exams are drawing near." Draco replied in an almost bored drawl.

"Study ? On you birthday ? You are starting to sound like that Gryffindork know-it-all. " Theodore said , amused by Draco's answer.

Draco stopped and pulled his wand from his jean pocket in a quick motion and pointed it at Theodore's throat.

"Never ever compare me to that know-it-all." Draco growled.

Theodore put up his hand in a surrendering motion.

"Sorry sorry." Theodore said in a nervous voice, because he knew the things Draco can do with his wand when he is angry. Meanwhile, Blaise was busy laughing his ass off.

"Shut up." Both Draco and Theodore said at the same time.

Blaise mimed locking his lips with a lock and threw the key away.

The boys looked ahead and saw that they were outside the Great Hall and almost everyone was staring at them. All of them glanced each other and quickly went to sit at the Slytherin table. Draco's other friends : Pansy Parkinson , Daphne Greengrass , Goyle and Crabbe wished him a loud happy birthday.

"Thanks guys but don't you think you shouldn't have shouted ? " Draco asked smirking.

"Yeah sorry about that." Daphne said at the same time as Pansy said "Who cares ? ".

"What is all this commotion ? " Severus Snape , the potions master and head of Slytherin house , asked.

"Nothing professor." Theodore answered innocently.

Snorts and giggles were heard throughout the hall as everyone had stopped eating and talking to listen to the conversation.

"Sorry professor. They ' pointing at those who had shouted' were just wishing Draco happy birthday." Blaise answered for them.

"Very well , but please refrain from this in the future. And happy returns of the day Mr. Malfoy. " Smape said and went back to the staff table.

After those everyone went back to what they were doing.

Draco glanced around the Hall and his eyes landed on Violet Potter, the-girl-who-lived. Well now she is called the girl-who-lies.

Their eyes connected for a second before she winked and smiled mischievously. She got up said something to her friends Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley and left the Great Hall.

Draco knew she wanted him to follow her. He waited few minutes and then got up to leave.

"Where are you going ? " Pansy asked. Draco looked at her and said

" Im going to my room. I forgot a book."

"Oh ok. Well we'll see you in potions then." Pansy smiled.

Draco quickly left the Great Hall. When reached outside he saw Violet standing on the stairs leading to the first floor. Draco stood there and watched her. She looked beautiful in her uniform. She had left her ebony hair open and applied some mascara and eyeliner on her face.

She was staring inside a box which was big enough to hold a ring.

Draco hoped it's not a ring and even if it's a ring he hoped she didn't give it to him because it meant that she wanted to marry him when they were of age.

Draco looked at her lips and wondered how they would against his.

'Stop it Draco. She is Violet Potter. She is your arch-enemy. I can't think like that." Draco mentally berated himself for that thought.

Violet suddenly looked up and saw Draco staring at her lost in thought.

She walked up to him. But Draco was still lost in his thoughts.

She clicked her fingers in front of his face. He eyes focused on hers.

"What were you thinking about ? " Violet asked with a curious smile.

"None of your business. " Draco replied, quite harshly. He thought he say a flicker of hurt in her eyes but it went before he could make sure.

"Okay. Well I just wanted to give you this." She said holding up the box. It was a red box covered in velvet.

"Why ? " he asked suspiciously. He wonders if it had ring for the engagement. He was torn between hoping it was ring yet thinking it wasn't a ring.

"It's your birthday gift." Violet beamed at him.

"Birthday gift ? "He repeated faintly.

Violet nodded and took his hand , put the box in his hand and closed his hand.

"Go ahead. Open it. " Violet nodded encouragingly.

Draco looked at the box and opened it slowly. Inside the box was a snitch and a note which said 'to Draco ?￢ﾀﾙ

Draco was sure Violet had nicked the snitch from the quidditch ball crate. He just stared at it dumbly.

"Merlin Draco just open it the note. " Violet said exasperated not realizing she had said Draco.

Draco stared at Violet. She had called him Draco.

"Okay. " Draco said opening the note.

Dear Draco,

Seeing as you have never caught the snitch in my presence. I have decided to give you a snitch as a birthday present.

Now you have finally caught a snitch.

Love,

Violet.

Draco crumpled the note and laughed.

"Thank you so much potter. You helped me achieve my life long dream." He said sarcastically.

Violet put her arms around his neck.

"Aww. Don't be mad. I was just giving you a gift. "She said sweetly into his ear causing shivers to go down his spine.

Draco put the the box and the note into his pocket and wrapped his arms around her waist in a quick motion.

"So the real reason you gave a gift ?" He asked in a husky voice.

"Oh no. I just gave it you because I wanted to do this." She said before quickly grabbed his lips in her.

Draco froze for a second before kissing her back. When the need for air became too much they broke apart.

"I wanted to do this since the second day here. " Violet gasped.

"Why ? " Draco asked confused.

"I saw you comforting a new Slytherin.

She was upset because she thought that her new friend who was in Hufflepuff won't be her friend anymore because she was in Slytherin. The evil house. " Violet said with a fond smile.

"Yeah. She was really upset and I found her crying so I couldn't just leave now could I?" Draco asked.

"No. And it was really sweet of you to comfort her." Violet said and gave him a short sweet kiss.

"Mhm. So are we dating now ? " Draco asked with a sly grin.

"Of course dear boyfriend." Violet replied.

"Im glad lovely girlfriend." Draco said kissing her again.

They heard someone coming out of the Great Hall so they went to an empty classroom and continued.

The only thought in Draco's mind was

'It was the best birthday ever. '


End file.
